Pictures (also referred to as images) may be stored in electronic equipment in a folder or album, e.g., an electronic folder or album contained in a storage or memory device. A common way to get an overview of the images is to show them as thumbnails. Thumbnails are miniature downsized variants of the real pictures. If there are a number of similar pictures there is a problem in that it is sometimes very hard to distinguish between thumbnails, since the small differences will not be visible in the downsized versions of the real pictures either because of the small size of the thumbnails as shown on a display, because of the resolution of the display, and/or because of the reduced amount of image data that may be shown in a thumbnail relative to the real picture. Sometimes a user may want to find a certain picture, but to find it the user would have to open each real picture and to view it in full size until the certain picture is found. The real pictures may be viewed by selecting a thumbnail or one of a group of thumbnails to bring up the real picture that is associated with that thumbnail or by sequentially displaying each of the real pictures until the certain picture is found; a problem is that these tasks are tedious and time consuming and sometimes may be inaccurate, for example, as it may be difficult to discern the differences between pictures when there are several very similar pictures. These problems are encountered in computers and their associated displays and in other electrical and electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile phones, digital cameras, and other devices used to take photographs and/or to display images. As will be appreciated, these problems may be compounded for devices that have relatively small displays because the thumbnails may be commensurately small and/or the number of thumbnails that can be shown at one time may be rather small.
With many pictures in a folder or album, a common way to get an overview is to show them as thumbnails. Thumbnails are miniature downsized variants of the real pictures. If you have many very similar pictures, it is sometimes very difficult to distinguish between these thumbnails, since the small differences will not be visible in the downsized version, e.g., in the thumbnails. Sometimes it is desired to find a certain picture, but to find it one would have to open each picture to view it in full size until the correct or desired picture is found.
Mobile and/or wireless electronic devices (also referred to below as electronic equipment) are becoming increasingly popular. For example, mobile telephones, portable media players and portable gaming devices are now in wide-spread use. In addition, the features and accessories associated with certain types of electronic devices have become increasingly diverse. To name a few examples, many electronic devices have cameras, text messaging capability, Internet browsing capability, electronic mail capability, video playback capability, audio playback capability, image display capability and hands free headset interfaces.